


Le portrait de Dorian Gray

by Sherlott



Category: Fictions Partagées, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlott/pseuds/Sherlott
Summary: J'ai choisi comme sujet le portrait de Dorian Gray d' Oscar Wilde. C'est un œuvre délicate à traiter selon moi car Oscar Wilde à vraiment fait une œuvre très controversée deja pour son époque.Pour clarifié les choses: j'ai choisis de faire de mon Dorian Gray une personne transgenre.Une personne transgenre est une personne "dont l'identité sexuelle psychique ne correspond pas au sexe biologique."Je précise, dans le cas où j'aurais commis quelque maladresses que je ne suis pas familière avec ce sujet. J'ai pris cette direction narrative parce que j'ai juger cela intéressant notamment pour ce qui est du rapport entre le personnage et son portrait, j'y aie aussi vu l'avantage d'avoir pu imposé mon genre (féminin) à un roman qui nous parle d'un personnage masculin.Dans ma version: les modifications du portrait surviennent lorsque Dorian Gray rejette son côté féminin en agissant de manière exagérément masculine. Plus il essaie d'aller contre son envie d'être une femme, plus le portrait lui rappelle ce qu'il veut réellement.Dorian quitte  Sybil Vane (l'actrice avec qui il a eu une relation) car il l'enviait tellement qu'etre avec elle lui etait devenu insupportable.Il assassine Basil car celui-ci accepte que Dorian se sente femme au fond de lui quand ce dernier peine encore à l'accepter.J'ai eu l'appréhension en écrivant que l'on me reproche de vouloir imposer à l'histoire de Wilde (qui était homosexuel et qui a été emprisonnés pour cela) un côté "hétéro centrée" qui n'existe pas dans l'œuvre originale en faisant de Dorian une "femme", psychologiquement parlant en tout cas.En espérant qu'il ne se retourne pas dans sa tombe, je vous partage mon récit ou plutôt les états d'âmes des aventures d'un nouveau Dorian, celui qui n'assumerait pas sa part de féminité, jusqu'à vouloir la tuer.J'ai aussi vu à travers cet exercice un moyen d'aborder un sujet de réflexion. En tant qu'homme ou femme, on peut penser à la place que l'on occupe, les attitudes qu'on l'ont doit ou pas adopter. Il y a t-il des règles vraiment établi au final? Es ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être un peu des deux?Vouloir tuer son Féminin est un phénomène que je pense courant autant chez la femme que chez l'homme. Je parle de l'attitude qui vise à adopter des "comportements d'hommes" pour éviter d'être perçu et enfermé dans les codes jugés contraignants ou dévalorisant que l'on lie généralement dans notre société actuelle au genre féminin.J'espère que ce long texte vous a aidé à mieux comprendre  ma version du "Portrait de Dorian Gray "Sherlott





	Le portrait de Dorian Gray

Il avait regardé le portrait sans vraiment le voir depuis le jour où son ami Basil, peintre de profession, l'avait peint dans son salon. Ce portrait n'était pas encore vraiment lui. Mais plutôt une version de lui-même, celle du publique, du genre, de la surface.  
À l'époque où tout cela lui paraissait encore flou, il avait fréquenté une actrice dont il avait dit se lasser mais qui en réalité, était une de celles qui rendaient Dorian furieux d'être la personne que l'on lui avait imposé d'être. Il avait été jaloux d'elle comme on l'aurait été d'un enfant préféré.

Lorsqu'elle était morte par sa faute, le tableau s'était mis à changer, révélant à Dorian un des premiers aspects de sa véritable nature. Celle qu'il avait toujours pu sentir en lui sans pouvoir la saisir.

Il regrettait parfois, cette belle journée où il avait rencontré Lord Henry Wotton dans le salon de son ami, encore ignorant des désirs qui l'habitaient et qui était aujourd'hui son identité. Il avait eu l'impression qu'Henry en moins de quelques instants, l'avait démasqué, le rendant vulnérable, mettant ses cuisses à nu comme celle d'une jeune vierge que l'on privait de ses vêtements pour la première fois. Et il s'était demandé si c'était parce que Lord Henry savait si bien déshabiller les femmes qu'il avait réussi à le déshabiller aussi.  
C'était sa déception profonde face à l'être qu'il voyait, qui avait poussé Dorian à formuler son vœu, cachée sur la toile.

Il se souvenait de cette affaire fâcheuse avec Basil, qui l'avait conduit à ôter la vie de ce dernier et qui aujourd'hui faisait l'objet d'une enquête de police. Toute cette colère, dirigée vers le peintre, l'avait submergé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Basile lui, avait accepté.

"Malgré tout tu restes mon œuvre la plus parfaite."

Cette phrase le hantait. Dorian n'avait pas supporté de voir cet ami se complaire de ce qui le rendait fou. Il avait cru déceler une pointe de pitié dans ses paroles, comme si le pauvre Dorian Gray avait été souffrant et que le peintre Basil Hollward avait décidé de veiller à son chevet.

Mais Dorian ne se sentait pas malade, les paroles du peintre l'avaient plu comme dégoûté.

Car c'était bien le problème, Basil aurait pu tout accepter. Cela aurait donné, comme un espoir à Dorian, celui d'une vie nouvelle en sa compagnie, quelque part ailleurs où il aurait pu être perçu autrement.

Il trouvait une ironie dans la mort de cet homme dont il avait été aimé et qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son oeuvre la plus belle et la plus grande... L'œuvre avait fini par le tuer. Basil Hollward était lui aussi le portrait de quelque chose, celui de la figure de l'artiste, créateur maudit face à l'art aussi vivant qu'ingrat.

À y réfléchir, celui qui faisait chavirer les cœurs à la fois d'hommes et de femmes depuis des années, n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son portrait.  
Il regrettait son enfance si douce, où les corps nus des jeunes filles et garçons étaient pareil , miroir l'un de l'autre à quelques éléments presque.

Cela rappelait qu'un jour, le corps lui avait imposé de changés. Dorian avait du alors rentrée dans les cases. Assistant impuissant à ses joues et bras potelés, qui c'était comme transformé malgré lui, en des formes qui lui étaient étrangères. Ces formes, cette identité de genre qui s'était imposé à lui, il avait tenté par divers stratagèmes de les accepter. Il avait reçu les compliments des femmes qu'il jalousait et avait ri avec les hommes qu'il essayait d'imiter.

En agissant exagérément comme un homme de son temps aurait du le faire, il avait cru pouvoir encore se mentir. C'était sans compter le tableau, manifeste de sa véritable nature.

Il lui donnait plus de force encore et, à chacune de ses nouvelles tentatives, ce dernier de plus en plus délicat, lui rappelait son échec.  
Tous ceux qui avaient vu, de près ou de loin le tableau étaient morts à présent. Rien ne pouvait plus inquiéter Dorian Gray. Rien sauf peut-être... Il fallait le détruire. C'était le portrait maintenant, qu'il fallait faire taire à jamais.

Il était monté au dernier étage de sa maison, avait sortit la clef, puis s'engouffrant à l'intérieur il referma derrière lui, comme à son habitude pour éviter d'être surpris. Il avait tiré l'épais drap de velours dans un glissement sourd puis avait regardé à ses pieds. La lame du couteau qui avait servi à tuer Basil était là: propre, immaculée même.

Chaque coup d'œil donné à ce tableau faisait monter en Dorian la colère d'une personne jalouse.  
Dorian Gray était à la fois dégoûté et envieux du portrait .

Il enviait au portrait son aisance féline, sa pureté. Le regard quoiqu'un peu méchant, restait doux comme pour le narguer gentiment. La forme de sa bouche était colorée d'un rose qui appartenait à Dorian mais qu'il ne reconnaissait presque plus. Elle semblait murmurer entre ses lèvres charnues : "Tu ne seras jamais moi".

Il avait considéré que, de tous les vices auxquels il s'était abandonné dans sa vie, celui-ci était le pire. Car personne ne pourrait croire en la déesse qu'il ressentait véritablement au fond de lui. Une femme, aux cheveux blonds tout comme lui, qui l'obsédait. S'il avait été découvert, on l'aurait pris pour fou et enfermé.

Son teint blanc et sa poitrine qui n'appartenait pas tout à fait à un il, ni a une elle, se mouvait dans l'habit que Dorian se souvenait avoir porté chez Basil Hollward il y a des années déjà. C'était lui en elle et elle en lui.

Le couteau avait été saisi. Il fallait que Dorian chasse cette vision, qu'il la tue. Il était certain que, s'il avait pu s'abandonner au déni tout ce temps, se débarrasser du tableau et continuer serait un jeu d'enfant. Le plaisir qu'il avait pris au départ à voir le tableau changer s'était aujourd'hui mouvez-en une crainte bien réelle. La première était bien entendue celle d'être découvert: il sentait les effluves de la paranoïa l'envelopper lorsqu'il quittait Londres. À cette folie s'ajoutait celle d'être humilié, incompris.  
Il avait appris au fil des années, que les gens qui ignorent tout d'un monde sont les premiers à vouloir sa destruction.

Et aujourd'hui, face à ce monde codifié dont il se savait déjà incompris il était comme dos au mur: le spectacle avait assez duré.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi comme sujet le portrait de Dorian Gray d' Oscar Wilde. C'est un œuvre délicate à traiter selon moi car Oscar Wilde à vraiment fait une œuvre très controversée deja pour son époque.  
> Pour clarifié les choses: j'ai choisis de faire de mon Dorian Gray une personne transgenre.  
> Une personne transgenre est une personne "dont l'identité sexuelle psychique ne correspond pas au sexe biologique."  
> Je précise, dans le cas où j'aurais commis quelque maladresses que je ne suis pas familière avec ce sujet. J'ai pris cette direction narrative parce que j'ai juger cela intéressant notamment pour ce qui est du rapport entre le personnage et son portrait, j'y aie aussi vu l'avantage d'avoir pu imposé mon genre (féminin) à un roman qui nous parle d'un personnage masculin.   
> Dans ma version: les modifications du portrait surviennent lorsque Dorian Gray rejette son côté féminin en agissant de manière exagérément masculine. Plus il essaie d'aller contre son envie d'être une femme, plus le portrait lui rappelle ce qu'il veut réellement.  
> Dorian quitte Sybil Vane (l'actrice avec qui il a eu une relation) car il l'enviait tellement qu'etre avec elle lui etait devenu insupportable.  
> Il assassine Basil car celui-ci accepte que Dorian se sente femme au fond de lui quand ce dernier peine encore à l'accepter.
> 
> J'ai eu l'appréhension en écrivant que l'on me reproche de vouloir imposer à l'histoire de Wilde (qui était homosexuel et qui a été emprisonnés pour cela) un côté "hétéro centrée" qui n'existe pas dans l'œuvre originale en faisant de Dorian une "femme", psychologiquement parlant en tout cas.
> 
> En espérant qu'il ne se retourne pas dans sa tombe, je vous partage mon récit ou plutôt les états d'âmes des aventures d'un nouveau Dorian, celui qui n'assumerait pas sa part de féminité, jusqu'à vouloir la tuer. 
> 
> J'ai aussi vu à travers cet exercice un moyen d'aborder un sujet de réflexion. En tant qu'homme ou femme, on peut penser à la place que l'on occupe, les attitudes qu'on l'ont doit ou pas adopter. Il y a t-il des règles vraiment établi au final? Es ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être un peu des deux?
> 
> Vouloir tuer son Féminin est un phénomène que je pense courant autant chez la femme que chez l'homme. Je parle de l'attitude qui vise à adopter des "comportements d'hommes" pour éviter d'être perçu et enfermé dans les codes jugés contraignants ou dévalorisant que l'on lie généralement dans notre société actuelle au genre féminin.  
> J'espère que ce long texte vous a aidé à mieux comprendre ma version du "Portrait de Dorian Gray "  
> Sherlott


End file.
